Lighters such as disposable butane lighters are well known and provide a convenient and inexpensive alternative to other lighting devices such as matches. Accordingly, these lighters have become popular for everyday use and are produced in great quantity.
A problem with disposable lighters is that when the fuel is exhausted or a lighter stops working for whatever reason, the lighter is placed in the trash and destined for a landfill or incinerator, or if lost or casually discarded becomes ordinary litter. There do not appear to be any serious or concerted efforts to recycle or reuse disposable lighters in some manner, unlike other consumer products for which such provisions are made.